If Only I am The One
by climax
Summary: What if Sophia is the one who is targeted by Vendeeni and Fayt has no parents? Will the plot is the same?FaytxSophia
1. Default Chapter

**If Only I am the one...**

**A Star Ocean -- Till The End of Time Fan-fiction**

**By: _climax_**

**Summary: What if Sophia is the one who is targeted by Vendeeni and Fayt has no parents? Will the plot is the same?**

**Just a little time, I do not own Star Ocean 3rd story. I am just borrowing it for my fun. By the way, if I have it, there will be no Adray at the game. Trust me. I rather make him an unplayable character or kicked him totally from the story (because of him, I'm not be able to see Albel or Nel for my first ending). Second, ENGLISH is never ever my native language (I'm studying it and currently in the intermediate 1) so sorry if my grammar (especially) is a little bit a mess. Third, this is not my FIRST fan-fiction but it is my first Star Ocean fanfic. In short, no flame for me. But you can critique me.**

**Oh, and beware, I'm a light (or heavy?) yaoi (boyxboy) lover. So, just prepare yourself if I make this story to my first yaoi HINTED fanfiction.**

**Pairing: Not decided yet --may be FaytxSophia-- (but you can help me to decide)**

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

Prologue: Vacation

Fayt panted harshly. He had done his basketball practice too well today. Hey, don't expect him for always playing games whenever he has free time. He needs sport too, you know.

Luckily, there was none of his fan girls today. It was Sunday afternoon and most of the girls were hanging out with their friends. Yeah, being a pretty boy is not something that always pleasing. He notice this when he lost his parents and mature faster (physically and mentally) than the other boys -- which made him more and more attractive than he was each day.

This made Sophia was the only girl that has the permission to be near him. Of course, despite the fact that she was his long-old friend from childhood, she was one of the most attractive female student in his and her colleague. In short, Sophia needs a protection from someone she could believe and that someone was Fayt. Moreover, her parents have trusted Sophia to him.

"Fayt! There you are!" shouted a female voice.

Speaking of the devil, here was our lady, Sophia Esteed, standing at the edge of the basketball court, waving cheerfully to our beloved gentleman.

"Oh, Sophia... what is it?" asked Fayt. His breath started to even a little bit. Sophia has an excited expression on her face.

"Guess what Fayt? Started on tomorrow holiday, we are going to have a vacation at Hyda IV!!" yelled Sophia excitedly.

"Oh, good then. You are always dreaming to go there don't you?" asked Fayt. Then something struck him hard. "Wait a minute... WE??"

Sophia nodded excitedly. "Yes! We! My parents and I had decided that you should come!! And no refuse!" she said it before Fayt refuse to come with her.

"But Sophia, the fee..." Fayt tried to refuse in his own way. There was NO WAY he would go vacation with Sophia. Not that he didn't want to go to Hyda IV, but don't see big examples. Just look when he companied Sophia when the girl went shopping. It was as if Fayt was her personal slave. Many bags of clothes, boxes of accessories, perfumes, and many girls' things he had to carry. So many that he nearly expect that Sophia was going to buy the entire shopping centre. Just the thought that Sophia (and him) was going to have a vacation at a beautiful and famous planet was more than enough to make him shiver in fear.

"You don't have to worry! My parents have taken care of that!!" chirped Sophia happily.

Fayt was going to cry.

_That's what I'm worrying!!_

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

"Whoa... it's so beautiful!!" said Sophia in amazed tone. "Right, Fayt?"

Fayt nodded. They had just arrived and Sophia had dragged him to the beach before he had the chance to go to simulator room so he could play his beloved game. But he still couldn't deny the fact that the beach was so beautiful.

"Hey, Fayt! How about if we play beach ball? I bet it's more exciting and refreshing than play that simulator game!"

Fayt sighed. Well at least, he wouldn't bring some heavy bags and boxes... for now.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Sophia landed on her bed. "Ah! That was fun!" she exclaimed. Meanwhile, Fayt had just come back from bought some drinks for them.

He too, landed on a chair after he gave the drink to Sophia.

"That. Was. Exhausting..." said Fayt before he gulped his drinks fiercely. Yes, although they were playing together, Fayt was the one who chased the ball whenever the ball was out of range. In short, Fayt was the ball-boy who was running more often than Sophia. Girls could be cruel sometimes, whether they do it on purpose or not.

"Hmm... I never thought that you could be this weak, Fayt..." teased Sophia. If Fayt wasn't exhausted, he would give this girl one or more murderous glare. But he decided to answer.

"Oh, yes. You weren't the one that chased the ball, didn't you? And you kept tossing it far away from you and me. So I couldn't help that I'm more flat out than I'm supposed to," Fayt said sarcastically.

"But wasn't it your fault because you gave me hard-to-serve ball!" Sophia tried to defend herself.

"Oh, yeah? Isn't it just you that has no enough practice??" Fayt shot back.

Sophia's blood boiled to one hundred degrees Celsius.

"So what are you trying to say that I'm a lazy, spoiled girl that always disturbs people?? Fine! I'll go so I will not disturb you!" yelled Sophia as the girl started to walked out of the room.

Fayt realized his fault. "Wait, Sophia! I didn't mean to say that!" But too late, Sophia was out of sight now.

Fayt chased Sophia. But not long, he lost the girl's track.

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

**Just a little information, I wrote this story more based to the manga (that released at the same time as the game). You guys can find the scanlations on it's on volume 02 chapter 01 when I publish this story.**

**Bye! **

**PS: One last thing, REVIEW PLEeEAaASSeeEEEE... T.T it is so rare to see Fayt-Sophia pairings in this , right? At least, give me a bonus! **

**::Actually, I wanted to write FaytxAlbel or CliffxFayt or the crazy one: LutherxFayt, but as inexperienced as innocents (am I innocent?), I can't do it.::**


	2. Phase 01: Agression

**If Only I am the one...**

**A Star Ocean -- Till The End of Time Fan-fiction**

**By: climax**

**Disclaimer: will never own the SO3**

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

Phase 01: Aggression

Fayt panted. He wasn't recovered from his exhaust completely. He took a deep breath. "Man, if Sophia was this fast when she played beach-ball just now, I won't be this tired." _Or maybe it's just my body that is too tired to move fast?_ He asked in his heart.

He decided to search for Sophia and apologized to her. But the problem was, this hotel was not just a mere hotel. It wasn't just luxurious, it was HUGE. Walking was not a good option for sure. But what else he could do?

He walk and walk, transporting and transported, until his body tired again and he leaned his back to a wall for support. "Where the hell is- SHEEE!!" screamed Fayt as he fell backward. The reason why he fell backwards, not FORWARDS, was the wall he knew was actually a door. It seems the door was locked so when he leaned to it, it didn't open. But it seemed that someone had opened the door so Fayt fell backwards.

"Ouch..." growled Fayt as his eyes peered to the ceil- a girl's face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the girl. She was a cute girl with green eyes, dark skin, and silver hair. Her clothes looks like a stage performer costume.

Fayt quickly got up. "My name is Fayt. Uuh... sorry... I was-"

"Oh, I know! You must be my fan, right? You come here to get my sign, right?" cut the girl before Fayt could answer.

Fayt scratched his head to think what he should say to this girl. "Uhm, no. I am-"

But the girl had gone to his back and draws something to his white shirt. "All right! This should do!" she chirped happily.

Fayt looked to his back. His beloved white and plain shirt now has something like a drawing and letters that sounded: "To Fayt from Peppita". Fayt didn't mind if Peppita's handwriting was good. But her writing and drawing was a total mess. Well, at least he knew the girl's name was Peppita.

"He-hey! What did you do to my shirt?!" yelled Fayt.

Peppita was so startled. "Eep!" The next second she was crying. "He-He is angry..." Peppita sobbed.

"Oh! Sorry! I don't mean to angry to you. I was just shocked, that's all!" Fayt quickly apologized. Luckily, Sophia wasn't here. So he wouldn't be scolded.

"That's okay! I'm the one who made you shocked after all!" Peppita's emotion recovered VERY fast. Her sad face turned to cheerful again in a mile-second.

"Huh?" Fayt could only question.

"By the way, please accept this! This is the reason why I'm here!!" said Peppita as she gave Fayt a piece of paper.

Fayt took the paper and read it. "Rosseti's Troupe Show Ticket? Are you one of the performers?" asked Fayt.

"Hell yes! That's why, I'm so nervous so I'm annoying!" yelled Peppita.

Fayt sweat-dropped. "You are not really annoying for me..."

Peppita blushed. "Errmm... thank you..."

"Fayt... Leingod..." came a very dangerous sounded voice.

Fayt and Peppita turned. What they saw was a ready to explode Sophia with her hands on her hip. Fayt gulped.

"Just a second I left you, you already flirting with a girl that five year younger than you..." said Sophia with a murderous tone. Well, she was misunderstanding about the situation. Because; first and last, Peppita was blushing.

"W-wait, Sophia! I wasn't flirting! I just bumped to this girl when I was searching for you! That's all! I didn't mean to flirt or anything!! Really!" Fayt tried to tell the truth but if humans could easily accept other human's reason(s), there would be no words such as 'unbelief' or 'don't believe' or anything.

"Oh, really?" of course, Sophia doubted Fayt's explanation.

"Yes!!" Peppita answered for Fayt.

"Ok then, if the flirted girl doesn't feel flirted, I'll forget this..." said Sophia as she lowered her hands from her hips.

Fayt sighed in relief. He had to thank to Peppita later.

Unfortunately, Sophia wasn't over yet. She bent her eyebrows. "But... why is this--"

"Peppita Rosseti!" cut Peppita who was bored to be called 'girl'.

"Yes, thanks. Why is Peppita blushing?" asked Sophia.

"Because-"

Light out.

"What the-!" yelled Peppita.

A not-so-hard earthquake happened. This caused Peppita and Sophia loose balance and they would surely fall if they didn't catch Fayt's arms. Not until a second, the emergency electricity functioned and a female's voice rang through the air.

_Attention, please. This is the Grand Tear Hotel, announcing an emergency message. Hyda IV is currently under attack by unknown forces. All of the guest, please do not panic and head to the transport room nearby for evacuation. We also apologized for the inconvenience. We repeat, all of the guest..._

"Sophia, Peppita! Let's get out of here!" said Fayt as he opened the door manually since the emergency electricity not functioned as properly as it should be because the attack. Peppita followed Fayt. But Sophia hesitated.

"What's a matter, Sophia? If we didn't get to the transport room and transport to the evacuation facility, we will surely die!!" yelled Fayt impatiently as he grabbed Sophia's hand and tried to pull the girl gently but with some amount of power. Peppita tried to help Fayt.

"Yes-yes! What are you waiting for?" asked the girl.

Sophia had a worried face. "But... My father and mother..." she mumbled softly but clear enough to Fayt and Peppita to hear.

"Don't worry, Sophia. I'm sure your father and mother are on their way to the transporter. Maybe we could meet them if we go there. Come on! Before the attacks reach here!" Fayt tugged Sophia again and this time the girl complied.

They all ran to the hotel's transport room. A female worker from the hotel greeted them. "Welcome to the Grand Tear Hotel's transport room. The transporters' entire destination has switched to the entrance of evacuation facility. That means, you aren't transported directly to the evacuation facility. This is because there are too many transporters for the evacuation shelter to receive. After you reach there, please follow the instructions. Thank you for your intention," said the female worker as she bowed to them.

"Your welcome. Now Sophia, Peppita, we must hurry," said Fayt. They all walked to one transporter each. And they were transported just before the door of the transporter room exploded...

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

"Father! Mother!" shouted Sophia when she caught their form.

"Sophia!" they replied as they turned their body.

"Father, mother, I'm glad you all okay," Sophia said as she hugged both of her parents. Her parent's hugged her back. "We are too, Sophia. We have been worrying about you. But now you are with us..." said her father. He tried to calm his worried and frightened daughter.

Fayt felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. Right, Sophia has parents that would always care and worry about her. And she has parents that she could worry for. It was different from Fayt that didn't have parents... anymore. They died when he was fourteen. Old enough to understand what is death and young enough to feel alone and helpless. It was happened right at his birthday. He was waiting for his parent's to arrive at home after their long business trip. The last time he saw them was two weeks before his birthday. His parents promised that they would come back no matter what in the way on his birthday. He trusted them. They rarely break a promise. But he never expected that it would be the last time he see them. The last time they hugged him and kissed his forehead. He just turned on the TV because he bored and then the afternoon news popped up and the presenter said that the ship type Flyer with number 83IEO92 with destination to earth was missing.

Of course, at first Fayt didn't believe it. But after one week, his parents never show up. He tried to believe the Federation's Search Team. But not until two weeks, the ship announced to be missing forever. In short, he would never meet his parents again.

Fayt shook his head. No. Don't think about Sophia that way. He turned his eyes to the long line of evacuees. It seemed it was going to be some time longer before their turns. The soldiers kept shouting commands to be calm and line up. Just when it was their turns, from the door appeared some strange people. They wear white mask and blue uniforms plus phase guns on their hands. No doubt they were the attackers.

"There they are!" shouted one of them.

The soldiers quickly set their bodies into their fighting stance.

"Do not panic! Keep going!" shouted one of the soldiers as he started to fire those attackers. But they are only two and no match for five until six attackers. Soon, their body scattered on the floor, badly injured, or maybe already dead.

Sophia was too frightened to scream. Sensing this, Fayt hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Sophia. Let's go to the transporter. Once we get there, we will be fine," said Fayt in a soothing tone.

Sophia's mother and father looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"Fayt, we think we could trust Sophia to you," said Sophia's father.

Fayt looked at them. Confusion was clear on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You three can go on the transporter first," said Sophia's mother.

Sophia looked to her mother. Her eyes were red and watery now. "But mother, father. What about you two?" asked Sophia.

"Don't worry, we will catch up. We are going to hold them to buy you some time..." said her mother.

"But..."

"Sophia, please," her father cut her. "You are our only child. And we loved you very much. Just trust us. We will definitely catch up. Fayt, please."

Fayt nodded. "Come on, Sophia. We must go," he said as he pulled Sophia with some force to the transporter. Peppita and he caught up.

Sophia struggled from Fayt's strong grip. But it was no use. "NO! Fayt, let me go! Father! Mother!"

Her parents smiled. "You must survive, Sophia..."

It was the last thing she heard from them before she, Fayt, and Peppita transported to the evacuation shelter...

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

End Phase 01

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

**Thank you! For those who reviews! I'm feeling apreciated! I know not all of the readers are yaoi lovers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Phase 02: Evacuation

**If Only I am the one…  
****A Star Ocean -- Till The End of Time Fan-fiction  
****By: climax**

**Disclaimer: None of SO3 is mine. Except the game save I am playing.**

::————————————————————::  
Phase 02: Evacuation  
::————————————————————::

::Fayt's POV::

Sophia was in a very bad mood. Well, I couldn't blame her. I know the fear of losing parents. She has been trying to not to meet my face. And she succeeded. We have assigned to room number 506. Luckily, Peppita met her troupe and staid at the same room of her troupe. So I have some time to talk with Sophia personally and privately.

"Sophia," I began. She was on her bed, back-faced me. She turned to face me. Her expression was almost blank except a slightly annoyed expression. Maybe it was wrong to try making conversation at this kind of time. But in the current situation I'm not sure if I could meet Sophia again or the worse, never. This was now or never.

"What is it, Fayt?" she asked in a plain tone. It made me felt that I were a stranger that separate her forcefully from her parents.

"Well, uhm… I want to apologize to you…" I tried to say it as serious as possible. But Sophia only stared me in confusion.

"Apologize? About what? If you mean about the case where you flirting the girl named Peppita, I have forget it," said Sophia as if nothing was happened.

"That's not it, Sophia! I want to apologize about I forced you to enter the transporter without--!" I tried to explain but she cut me before I could finish my sentence.

"No, Fayt. That's okay. That's not your fault. You were only fulfilling my parents' request, that's all. The one I should blame are my parents. But I can't bring myself to blame them," she said it all as it was a mere case. But actually, it was not. Then I came to a conclusion that she didn't want to be bothered. Maybe she needed some time alone. A little good timing, I had to collect information anyway.

"Umm… Sophia, I'm going to ask people around. So you wait here, okay?"

Sophia didn't answer. Fayt quickly noted her message and left the room. Before he left, he added: "I'll be right back soon…"

And the door closed, leaving Sophia alone to cry in the room. Somehow, I felt guilty to leave her alone when she needed someone to comfort her. But, I had never been a good comforter. Even for myself…

(--.--.--.--.--.--)

::Normal POV::

Fayt walked across the corridor. His eyes traced the doors. Sometimes he peeked some of the doors to find Peppita or someone he recognized. After some doors he found what he looked.

Peppita was together with her circus team. When Fayt entered she looked to him and hopping to him cheerfully.

"Hey, Fayt! What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully. Tough it was obviously out of place to be cheerful here. But it was better than depressed.

"Uhm, nothing. Just walking around. I thought I could find some information about the situation…" Fayt answered with the most acceptable reason. In truth, he was taking strode to clear his mind. Peppita looked amused.

"If you want information why don't you ask the officers? There are more than enough officers that are roaming over here to be asked…" said Peppita amusedly. Maybe she thought that Fayt was so confused and didn't notice that fact.

Fayt quickly search for reason and found it as soon as he thought it. He shook his head. "No. I thought I could get more information if I ask people around. The officers often don't give clear information because they afraid that the evacuees will panic. By the way, by asking people around means we lightened those officers' job, right?"

Peppita looked thoughtful for a moment and then she nodded. "You are right. But since you're already here, why don't you meet my father?"

Fayt looked around and found an old-looking man in red. "The old man in red you mean?"

Peppita nodded. "Yup! He is my father and the circus master all at once. His name is Piccolotto Rosetti. Oh, and he is a beast master, too!"

Fayt smiled. "You seem so proud about him. Then, who is the one in clown attire and the lady with the brown hair?"

"The green clown is Gonella. His job may clown, but sometimes his mouth is out of control. But sadly, sometimes he is right. Don't mind him if he speaks something that an ache in heart. He just doesn't know how to choose the right phrase. And the lady is my mother. Her name is—"

"Dulcinea Rosetti. Who is this young man, Peppita?" asked Dulcinea.

"He is my first fan, mom!" chirped Peppita happily. Having a fan was something that she could be proud of. That means that she was acknowledged as a circus artist.

"Accidental first fan, actually…" Fayt mumbled so softly so only he that could hear and know what it means.

Dulcinea raised her eyebrows. "Hmm? How could that be? You haven't started any show yet."

"Erm… it is… uhh…"

She was saved by her father. "Why do you mind, Dulcinea? I have a first fan before I started a show back then. Remember, that?"

Piccolotto must be hit a 'romantic spot'. Dulcinea was blushing furiously after heard that. "I don't get what you mean…" she said, pretended to not have a clue on anything. But her blush showed everything.

Decided to drop the matter, Piccolotto turned to Peppita. "Besides, I don't mind if our troupe member increased…"

Despite his teen age of nineteen, Fayt was numb. "Huh?"

"FATHER! I don't have any attention to insert Fayt to our troupe…" Peppita yelled. That earned her some glares from the other people that in the same room and tried to get some sweet dreams. But she paid no care.

"That's not what I mean…" Piccolotto said.

"By the way Fayt, where's that brunette sister?" asked Peppita.

"Oh, you mean Sophia? I think she missed her parents and needs some time alone so I left her," said the blue haired boy.

"Well, you shouldn't do that," Dulcinea stepped into the conversation. "When someone is sad or feels lonely, his or her friend(s) have to comfort the said person. So he or she feels that there is still anyone that loves him or her…" then she turned her head to her daughter. "Just like Peppita back then…" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Ah, never mind. Just do what I said, okay?" asked Dulcinea.

Fayt nodded. He got it very well. When he knew he would never see his parents again he felt so lonely. He thought that there would be nobody else would care and love him. But his theory proved to be wrong when Sophia and her parents threw a surprise party for him on his birthday not long after his parents' death announcement.

:--::--:

_Meanwhile, somewhere at the Hyda IV's land surface…_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GIRL??" yelled a very frustrated blonde. He is a man in black with blonde hair. I guess I don't need to mention who he is.

_/She is at the Grand Tear Hotel according to our information net./_ a woman's voice sounded from his communication device that attached with his gauntlet.

"Mirage, I went around this hotel five times already and found nothing but rubbles!! Do humans live in rubbles?" asked the blonde. Mirage never found him so frustrated like this except when she beat him in Klaus III. The rubbles must be very annoying.

_/Unless humans are genetically engineered to a moss, I think they don't./_

"Then where's our target??"

_/What are you doing when you are in a town and attacked by a band of foreign soldiers, Cliff?/ _asked Mirage calmly.

"Of course I fight them. What else we Klausian will do?" asked Cliff simply.

Fighting the urge to sweat-dropped, Mirage calmly straightened his misunderstand. _/What if you are a weakling?/_

"I will…" then it hit him. "GO TO THE EVACUATION FACILITY!!" he shouted in realization.

Mirage sighed. _/Glad you are not that dumb…/_

"But…"

_/What now?/_

"How will I get into the facility? I'm more than sure that they set many transport jammers and inactivated all those transporters that on the way to that facility!"

Well, he got a good goddamn point.

_/I guess we should wait for the transport ship to bring her back to earth…/_ guessed Mirage. And then she added, _/if the said ship doesn't attacked by our rival./_

"Who knows? We can only pray."

_/You are right. Oh—/_

Cliff raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter? Our boss calling? Tell her to be patient."

_/No. But what we got here is not as good./_

"What is it?"

_/It seems that the Rezerb planet has 'joined forces' with those Vendeeni…/_

Cliff seemed ready to stop forever from shock. "What? It's not like we aren't one of those anti-Pangalactic Federation, but if those mutated sharks cooperated with that fount-of-negative-terrorist planet, the end of the story has began."

_/Especially when they got their hands on Sophia Esteed./_

"I know, I know! I must hurry, am I?"

_/Then what are you waiting for? Go!/_

"Roger, ma'am!"

:--::--:

End: Phase 02

:--::--:

**I'm so sooorrrryyyy!!! I got a writer block syndrome/lack of idea illness and the school final test had been bugging me!! I promised I will update regularly after this! Because after some researching for Star Ocean information, I got a brand new idea!! This chapter really made me stuck. Thanks to my habit that not allow my mind to write the same story line/plot twice. If I do that, my idea will stop bursting. And this is the result: long update. So don't ask me to make this story as similar as the original. But if you want to ask why I make something go this or that way, I'll happily answered as long as that question's answer doesn't contain spoiler of my future plot.**

**Oh yeah, there will be no 4D space in my story—the creator and game crap is really bugging me. But don't worry! Our beloved enemy boss Luther; along with our best friend Blair are still exist! By the way, I always wonder. Who is the older one of those two Lansfeld? I guess it is Blair but I'm not sure enough.**

**Answer for review:**

**IndigoBloodshed I'll let you know in later chapters. Your question's answer contains spoiler of my chapters. **

**PS: thanks for those who review, and do not stop reviewing!**


	4. Phase 03: Going Home

**If Only I am the one…  
****A Star Ocean -- Till The End of Time Fan-fiction  
****By: climax**

**Disclaimer: None of SO3 is mine. Except the game save I am playing and of course, this fanfiction.**

::——————————:——————————::  
Phase 03: Going Home  
::——————————:——————————::

Fayt entered the 506 numbered room; and found Sophia was sobbing in sleeping position. Her back was facing the door. "Uhh… Sophia?" he asked carefully.

Sophia's body tensed. Why she didn't notice that Fayt entered the room? She quickly wiped her eyes and turned her head. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. Actually, he didn't need to ask. Her teary eyes told everything. But he didn't know what to say either.

"I'm okay…" she said as she felt her tears coming up again and turned her head so Fayt couldn't see her crying. It was more than enough already that she was separated from her parents. She didn't want make somebody felt disturbed or sad because of her. Luckily, only she and Fayt that signed into this room; so she didn't have to worry about privacy.

"But you are crying…" Fayt walked to the bed beside Sophia's.

"I'm not." Sophia denied stubbornly. Her voice was slightly higher.

"Then why there are tears on your eyes?"

"The dust got into my eyes."

"But Hyda IV's air is the cleanest thing in the planet beside the water. How could there's dust in the air?" said Fayt. Unfortunately for Sophia, he was right. Hyda IV's reputation as the cleanest planet that known; was not for nothing.

"Maybe you are right… I'm crying…" then the girl didn't hesitate to sob. Fayt sighed. He took a seat on the bed beside Sophia's. He actually wanted to embrace her and said that it was okay, but… he is a boy. And boys tend to not understand what girls feel. So he decided to wait until she calmed a bit.

Not long, the sobs reduced. Fayt decided that this was the perfect chance.

"Sophia, I know this is not the right time, but… can we just talk? I mean, to ease your feeling a little…" asked Fayt. Sophia looked to him with an unreadable expression. He quickly added. "But if you don't want to, it's okay!"

Sophia stared Fayt with a look that was likely wanting to say: 'you have dog ears'. But then she smiled.

"Thank you, Fayt. So? What are we going to talk about?"

Fayt smiled in relief. His tactic was a success.

:--:-:--:

"Well then, Peppita. See you for next time," said Fayt as Peppita prepared to go.

"See you next time too! Just wait when our troupe has a show on earth!!" she chirped happily. Fayt smiled as he placed one of his hands to his hip.

"So, is the ticket you give me still useful?" asked Fayt.

"Don't worry! That ticket you've got has my father and mother's signature! I'll say to the locket keeper to grant the permission to enter to whose ticket has that signature!" Peppita chirped happily as she spins like a ballerina.

"Peppita! We have to go now! Or we'll lose the transporter!" Dulcinea's voice interrupted their conversation.

"See ya!" Peppita said as she ran to her troupe place.

"Goodbye," Fayt replied even he didn't sure if Peppita could hear him.

They had backed to earth thankfully safely. Sophia was a bit cheerful now. There was a new that said the attacks on Hyda IV has stopped and the attackers were identified as Vendeen. Meanwhile the reason was left in a question. But it was no matter for Fayt and Sophia now. What matter was where Sophia's parents. If they were safe and sound, they should be able to contact Sophia now. But it was too early to worry. Maybe their transport ship was a bit late.

Fayt walked towards the airport's cafeteria where Sophia was waiting for him. She left him at the earlier time because her stomach was grumbling. Honestly, so was Fayt. But it was rude to not say goodbye to Peppita. He entered the cafeteria and found Shophia right away. She sat at the corner of the place as her mouth was munching cold soba. When Fayt entered the cafeteria, she noticed him and waved happily to him.

"Fayt! I'm here!"

Actually there was no need to say that because Fayt had found her before she found him. Fayt walked towards the table and took a seat in front of Sophia. The soft chair was a relief for his tired legs.

But when he looked to the table…

"Sophia, what are these plates?" Fayt asked; _Don't tell me you ate all of those…_ he added mentally. He didn't and wouldn't want to believe the worst case possibility.

"These are used to be pasta plate, these are chocolate cakes plates, these are…" Sophia said it as she pointed her index finger to the piles of plates one by one. "…ramen bowls, these are—"

"SOPHIA, how do you put all those foods in your stomach? You didn't eat all of those, right?" Fayt interrupted.

"What if I did? These foods are delicious, you know…" she said as she shoved another fork of soba.

"Talking about eating way too much, how could her body remain slim?" mumbled Fayt with a hint of fear in his tone.

"Fayt, what did you said?" asked Sophia, clearly didn't know what Fayt said.

"Nothing! Really!" Fayt replied quickly. Before Sophia went suspicious, Fayt quickly changed the topic.

"By the way, what are you going to do after this? It's still a long time before our summer vacation ended."

Sophia looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she placed the empty plate to the table. "Well, I certainly don't have any other plan besides spending time at Hyda IV. But since most of the planet's surface has turned into rubbles, I don't have any other plans…"

"Then why don't we go to the summer festival? I heard the autumn comes early this year so they made the festival comes earlier too," suggested Fayt. Sophia smiled.

"Good idea. It's been a while since we go to a traditional festival. My parents surely will—"

A sound interrupted Sophia.

"Wait a second," she said as she dug her hand to her jeans'. She took her cell phone that has a cat face on its cover and the ears as the antennas. She answered the call when Fayt looked curiously at her; wondering who was on the line.

"Hello …… oh, it's you mother …… what? Oh, yes …… yes, I understand …… I know; I am not a kid anymore …… I love you too, mother. Goodbye and good luck."

"Who is that? Your mother?" asked Fayt as sudden as the call ended.

Sophia nodded. "Yes. She said she and father won't come back until the holiday end. A very important business she said."

"Is it about your parents' job?"

"Yes, although she didn't give much detail I think it is."

Fayt stared at Sophia. Though she didn't show it, Fayt knew that she was disappointed. Terribly.

"Ah, speaking about festival, should we find a yukata(-)? I doubt either yours or mine is too small for us now…" said Fayt. He was trying to distract Sophia from her sadness. Beside, he had promised to her parents to take care of her.

(yukata: traditional Japanese cloth; to make a simple explanation, a kimono that's special for summer)

"You are right. Okay, let's go!" said Sophia as she stood up.

Fayt left dumbfounded. "Go? Where?"

"Of course to a cloth store! You said we should find a yukata, right? So what are we waiting for?" said Sophia energetically.

Of course, our tired Fayt hesitated. "But we don't have to find it now! Beside, I haven't eaten anything!" As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly.

"No worries! You can buy a hamburger or something and eat it while we are walking!" she said as she took Fayt's hand and drag him out of the place.

In his heart, Fayt was glad that Sophia backed to her cheerful self. But there was something wrong…

"Sophia, you said I can buy something to eat. So why we exited the cafeteria?"

_Uh oh._

:--:-:--:

Cliff Fittir was using a binocular to spy on his target. When Sophia and Fayt were talking, he too, was talking to Mirage through his communicator.

"Mirage, do you smell something fishy?" he asked while his eyes didn't move from his target.

_/Yes. Do you think the same as me?/_ replied the young woman.

"If what you think is why the Vendeen didn't grab her before she reached earth, yes I am," the blonde man said as he faced his communicator for a second, then back to his binocular.

/_You're right. Why they didn't capture her before she reached earth? It's much easier if they attacked the transport ship while it was on the space, vulnerable to all sorts of ambush. If the girl is already on earth, it will be way too hard for breaking through the Panagalactic Federation's defense line—or troublesome at least if they don't think that it's hard,/_ Mirage confronted her thoughts.

"Unless they are planning to invade Federation's Main Headquarter, it would make sense." He noticed Fayt and Sophia were preparing to leave the airport.

"Uh, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

_/Good luck. And do not seduce ANY women. Focus on your job./_

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Just after he said it, his eyes on binocular caught something. "Wow! That one over there is really a hot chick! I wonder; who's her name…"

_/Cliff./_ Mirage voice sounded dangerous.

"I'm just kidding! Bye!" he quickly turned off his communicator before Mirage could say anything else. He sighed in relief.

"Geez, I gotta watch my mouth more carefully before I face my creator…"

Then he remembered something. "Where's the target?" he said as his eyes traced the airport. Not long, he gave up.

"Shit! I lost her!"

"HEY!! Who are you and what are you doing here??" a man's voice brought him to alert. It looks like he was the security.

Cliff decided to play dumb.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"YES! Who else do you think?!"

But as soon as the security said his words, Cliff prepared to jump off.

"Wait! What are you going to do??"

"You can say, run from you."

"But this is the THIRD FLOOR!!"

Too late. Cliff had jumped. The Klausian landed gracefully on the hard ground.

"Oh, my God…" the security said before he fainted.

Cliff sighed. "Phew! Luckily that building only has three floors. More than that; I'm done for."

His eyes suddenly found Sophia was dragging Fayt out from the airport. "Ah, there you are my young lady. Huh? Who are those guys?"

He spotted five or six men in black were following the young teenagers.

Cliff narrowed his eyes. "I doubt they are some mere stalkers…"

:--:-:--:

**Sorry! I have a holiday in Bali orDewata Island and my mother wouldn't let me bring my beloved laptop and wouldn't be able to update till I'm home. But don't worry! I wrote this before I departed so it was just a mere 'couldn't update' reason. See you later in other chapters!**


End file.
